If skin is damaged or irritated it may be necessary to keep it clean, bacteria free, dry or moist and to keep the dressing which may or may not protect it in the appropriate condition. At times this may be difficult for example whilst washing or showering, if it is raining, if heat or sunlight is present, or if a wound site is exposed to adverse surrounding elements such as bacterial infection or potentially threatening substances like soil and the like.
Typically a user will be required to keep the afflicted part of their body away from water or have a need to retain moisture around a wound site. However, if protection from water or heat or adverse substances is required for prolonged periods of time, this may not be possible. Therefore, the afflicted part of the body must be covered to provide protection.
Waterproof tape or plasters may be provided, however, such means may not be suitable for larger areas of the body such as an abdomen, arm or leg. Adapted bags may be provided to be worn over a limb, however, these may be difficult to fit with one hand, uncomfortable, cumbersome, expensive and typically can only be used once.
Some waterproof dressings are available to cover large areas, however, it may not be possible to establish if the wound or dressing remains dry once it has been covered, so the user must be cautious. Furthermore, it may not be possible for existing dressings to adapt to the user's movements and adverse climatic or artificial conditions.
The present invention, at least in a preferred embodiment, seeks to overcome the problems associated with protecting damaged skin which must be kept infection free, moist to promote healing or dry to protect a wound dressing.